Parent's Paradise
by secretlifeaddicted44
Summary: Amy and Ricky get closer to each other while on a family vacation with there son. Not only finding out things about each other but themselves. Amy discovers a shocking surprise.
1. Montego Bay

**Dear Readers**, I had the idea for this and decided to try a story for it with the help of BetweenTheTreesXx. Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no aspect part of the Secret Life making or production.

**Parent's Paradise**

By: **Secretlifeaddicted44** in association with **BetweenTheTreesXx**

**Chapter 1**

**Montego Bay**

I paced back and fourth between my peach colored bedspread and lime green wall, that in the past few months has been called my home, looking for some way to escape my thoughts. John lay asleep in his crib parked against the wall farthest from her. I have felt trapped in here for so long I needed to get out, not of my room but of my life. I need to getaway and recollect everything going on. Ben the love-of my life is off in Italy now and with Madison and Lauren, my best friends, ditching me because I have a baby, there is no place to go. Off in the distance I hear a screeching cry coming, no doubt from her baby brother, Robbie. Then followed by a crash most likely something in the kitchen. She, Amy Jerguens, had memorized, characterized, and classified almost every sound that she could hear from her room, it drove her crazy.

"AMY!" Her mother yells from downstairs, "CAN YOU COME HERE?" She slowly picks herself up from the shallow dint in her bed where she was sitting and trudges out the room, distraught and yet curious as to what her mother wants. She walks into the kitchen and sees what made the horrid crash, apparently when Robbie started to cry, my mother dropped glass plates on the ground breaking them all. "Can you please help me clean this up?" Anne asked, standing up from off the floor. "I've got to go get Robbie."

"Why can't Ashley help you? " Amy questioned, frustrated at her mother's always demanding remarks.

"Amy I really don't have time for this, please can you just help me? " She began to walk out of the room but turned back and paused then added, "I'm sorry Amy, I know this has been tough for you but if you hang in there we'll make it through." She left the room but not before Amy could hear her say, "Your father will be home shortly, ask him to go get something for dinner, I'm to busy to cook."

As soon as Amy had finished picking up all the glass that had been thrown everywhere from the plates, her father walked in the back door. He set his keys on the counter top as he passed by and kissed the top of her head, "Hi Ames, how are you holding the fort down today?"

"Fine dad," She said pulling up a chair and sitting down next to George who had taken a seat. "Mom wants to no if you can go out and get something for dinner, she said she's to busy to cook anything." Right then Ashley walked in through the garage door which was now her bedroom.

"Sure." George replied getting up from his seat and pushing the chair back under the table. "Hey Ash, you wanna go pick up something to eat with me?"

"It's better then waiting in this hell hole." Ashley sarcastically commented.

"ASHLEY!" Amy yelled.

"What?" She replied, with attitude. "It's true, no wonder dad gave me the room in the garage, he's just lucky he has to work all day." Amy was heated, she dramatically turned with a flip in her hair and stomped out of the room. George and Ashley looked at each other before grapping their jackets heading out the door.

Amy lay down on her bed, her comforter enveloping her as she sank down into the pillow. She was hoping to take a nap before John woke up again and needed to be fed. Almost instantly she fell quickly into a light sleep.

"Ben," See heard someone call. "Ben." They said it again, it resembled a girl's voice but Amy wasn't quite sure. Then she saw her, or rather the back of her and she was calling Ben's name. She had brown hair down to her mid-back, a skinny frame, and tall.

Then it was gone, just like that and Amy sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair. John was awake now and she went to pick him up holding him close to her as she bounced him on her hip. It was just a dream she said to herself. But something deep in the pit of her stomach told her that something was wrong. She knew Ben would never cheat on her, he loved her and she loved him. Even though he was in Italy all summer doesn't mean that he would ever cheat on her, does it?

"Amy?" Anne whispered as she peeked in her door, "dinners ready." She finished as she opened the door all the way and walked in her room. "Is everything alright Amy?"

"Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Amy replied smiling at John while he was playing with her hair. Anne smiled at her and then left the room, Amy following close behind with John. Ashley and George were already sitting at the table eating fried chicken when Amy got down there. She set John in his high chair and sat down next to him.

"So girls," Anne George started, both Amy and Ashley looked up. "Your mother and I were thinking about going on a vacation, all of us."

"REALLY, WHERE!" Amy excitedly screeched.

"We were thinking of going to Montego Bay for a few weeks." Anne said laying her fork down. Amy fed John another spoonful of mashed spinach as she stated, "Thanks, I've been wanting to get away just to clear my head things have been so hectic here."

"Now Amy you know we have to take John and Robbie too." Anne said turning towards Amy. "Why don't you ask Ricky to go, he can help you take care of John, and he probably doesn't want to be away from John for two weeks."

"ASK RICKY!? Are you serious?" Amy laughed jokingly.

"Yes Amy believe it or not I don't think John will want to be away from John that long."

"Now Anne, I think Amy has a point, Ricky can't really come with us."

"YES HE CAN!" Anne yelled starting to get frustrated with her daughter and George. "Amy I want you to ask Ricky if he wants to go." Anne took a deep breathe and calmed down before beginning again. "And what about you Ashley you haven't said anything?"

"Thanks, but family fun isn't really my thing, can't I just stay home?" Ashley asked stuffing her face with another bit of mashed potatoes.

"No we are all going and we're gonna have fun, aren't we George?" Anne stated more then asked.

"Yeah, Ashley your mother is right, you have to go." He leaned over and whispered in her ear loudly, "Plus I need you to spy on Ricky." Amy huffed and dropped her jaw, while Ashley discreetly smiled and kept eating.

Amy was in the Kitchen cleaning up the dishes after dinner when Ricky walked in the back door and shut it, leaning against it. Still a little upset from dinner she asked, "Don't you knock anymore?"

"Well I would but I saw the light on, I could go back out and knock if you want." He said with a smirk. Amy wiped the last plate dry and put it in the cabinet, and then she leaned up against the counter.

"John's in his playpen with Robbie if you want to go see him." She said, brushing her hair back, nervous that she actually had to ask him to come on vacation with them. "Follow me," she stated as she left the kitchen and walked into the living room, with Ricky following close behind her.

"Hey buddy," Ricky said with enthusiasm in his voice as he picked up his son. John laughed and clapped his hands together as his dad held him. Amy and Ricky both sat down on the couch only a few inches from each other. Ricky bounced John on his knee playing with him as Amy cleared her throat and he looked over.

"So Ricky," she paused and looked around the room for something to keep her eyes preoccupied so she didn't have to gaze into his luscious brown eyes. "We are going on a vacation," She paused again changing her stare to John who was smiling at his dad. "And I, I mean my mom wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and locked her gaze to his. "J-J-Just to h-h-help with John." she began to stutter. He laughed inwardly before answering.


	2. Benito Benito

**Dear Readers**, thank you everyone for all the reviews and for everyone who read. Please read and tell me what you think of this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no aspect part of the Secret Life making or production.

**Parent's Paradise**

By: **Secretlifeaddicted44** in association with **BetweenTheTreesXx**

**Chapter 2**

**Benito Benito**

"Sure, it sound sounds like fun." He answered, turning his attention back to the giggling little boy bouncing on his lap.

"Really?" She stated with hesitation written over her face, definitely uncertain about this idea her mother had sprung upon her. "Is Ben's dad okay with letting you off work that long?" Amy asked, looking for an excuse to reconsider his answer.

"Yeah, he's been meaning to give me a break anyway." Ricky looked up into her eyes and smirked. "Aww, you aren't nervous about me going are you?" He rudely remarked with a smile traced over his lips, he reached over and grabbed her hand holding it in her lap.

"WHAT! Of course not," she started, his hand still on top of hers. "W-W-Why would you t-t-think that?" She asked, beginning to stutter again. Amy looked down and realized he was still holding her hand and she quickly jerked away.

"Just a stupid idea I guess." He said laughing. She glanced in his direction suspiciously before continuing.

"Well, we are going to Montego Bay for two weeks; we leave on Saturday morning, so you need to have your stuff ready. I'll get John ready so don't worry about him." Amy remarked, awkwardness hanging in the air. She turned away from him on the couch.

"Okay," Ricky replied, feeling Amy shift position. To get comfortable, he readjusted John in his arms as John was falling asleep . Amy turned back just in time to see her mom walk in the room from upstairs.

"Hi Ricky," Anne exclaimed. Ricky stood up and turned around to face Mrs. Jerguens. "Did Amy already ask you to come along with us to Montego Bay?"

"Yes, and thank you for inviting me. It means a lot, Mrs. Jerguens." He responded.

"Oh please call me Anne. You're my grandson's father, you shouldn't have to call me that." Anne announced, giving him a very toothy grin. He smiled gaily and looked towards Amy, who was now standing up beside him.

"Your welcome Ricky, you're part of the family now too, and plus you can help Amy out tremendously with John. I don't know what we'd do without you for two weeks." Amy blushed, how could her mom actually be talking to Ricky like he was, like he was her son! She did blush at the thought of her mom saying he was part of the family. She never really thought about it, just accepted the fact that he was always going to be in John's life and moved on. Though now she was thinking differently, she actually thought this vacation might turn out to be fun.

"Well, we are gonna go put John in his crib." Amy stated, moving towards the staircase. Ricky was walking close behind her with John asleep in his arms. Amy kept walking and went into her room as Ricky stopped at the nursery to put John in bed. He tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and said goodnight before exiting the room and making his way to Amy.

When he arrived in Amy's room, she had set out a suitcase on her bed and was beginning to pack some of her things. "Do you need any help?" He questioned, leaning against the doorframe, hands shoved in his pockets. Amy looked up at him but then continued packing.

"No thanks, I've got it." She answered. Pausing a few seconds before inquiring, "Isn't Adrian or someone else waiting for you?"

Ricky glared at her devilishly but she never looked up so he replied. "No," he paused. "Me and Adrian are takin' a break."

"Ha! That's funny, Ricky Underwood taking a break from sex?! Impossible." Amy closed her suitcase and set it aside, sitting down on her bed relieved to be having some quiet.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ricky said. Amy shrugged and leaned back against her headboard. "Well I'm trying to focus on John, he's the most important thing in my life right now." An uncomfortable silence rose among the room. "I better be going, it's getting kinda late and I have to work tomorrow." He picked himself up off the door and walked towards the front of the house stopping at the entrance before opening the door. Amy had followed him to say goodbye. "Bye Amy. I'll be here around one tomorrow after work."

"Okay, bye Ricky." Amy responded, her eyelids heavy and hard to keep open. Ricky opened the door and walked out to his car. She watched him start the car and drive away before returning back up to her room.

Amy stopped at the nursery to make sure John was still asleep, smiling at the thought that in just two short days she will be on the beach in Montego Bay. Then it occurred to her that in two very short days she will be on the beach in Montego Bay with Ricky Underwood, her son's father! She laid down thinking about this, how would she tell Ben?! She couldn't, she wouldn't tell him, it could possibly ruin their relationship. Everyone knew how clingy Ben was, it was easily seen. Right then her phone rang on her nightstand. She picked it up and cradled it in her hands while reading the caller I.D.

'_BEN_'

Amy gasped and took a deep breathe before answering.

"Hi Ben." She greeted him, lying back in her bed.

"Hey Amy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I've just been really tired, but I'm going out of town soon." She replied.

"Oh cool, I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks, how's Italy?"

"Oh it's great and the people here are incredible." He said giggling in the background.

"I'm sorry Amy, I have to go."

"I love you." Amy started to say but Ben had already hung up before hearing her. That was really weird, she thought. Ben has never acted like that he usually cannot wait to talk to her. She set her phone back down and drifted off to sleep.

"Ben," She heard it again, "Ben." She was calling his name again, the girl that was her dream before. She saw an old building in the distance, it looked just like pictures she's seen of Rome and Venice. Then she sees Ben, he is smiling and starts to wave but Amy can't see who he is waving at. He looks utterly excited and Amy got easily frustrated at the thought of him being happy without her in Italy.

Amy was lying awake in her bed. John was whimpering from his crib, so she got up to go get him. She thought it was about five in the morning, not yet light but still a little dark. Her mom was probably awake with Robbie and everyone else was still asleep, one of the blessings of having children she thought sarcastically. She got John and went downstairs still thinking about her and Ricky's conversation and the strange dreams she had been having lately.

"What am I gonna do?" She mumbled aloud to herself.


	3. Here We Come

**Dear Readers**, Thank you for reading and all the reviews I've gotten. Sorry for not updating in a while I've been really busy lately. But I found out that I have an upper respiratory infection and stuck at home for 7-10 days so I figure, what the heck I might as well write. So I hope you like it please Read and Here.

**Disclaime**r: I am in no aspect part of the Secret Life making or production.

**Parent's Paradise**

By** Secretlifeaddicted44** in association with **BetweenTheTreesXx**

**Chapter 3**

**Here We Come**

The two few days she had to pack her and John's things and to get ready went by quicker then expected. Ricky came over both days as promised and hadn't mentioned anything about the trip other then telling her that night when he'd be over in the morning. Everyone had finished packing and in all seven suitcases where waiting by the front door when Amy woke up that morning. Amy walked in the kitchen still in her bathrobe, to find her mom making eggs and bacon on the stove.

"Hey mom." Amy said as she pulled a mug down from the cupboard and began to pour a cup of coffee for herself. Anne turned to her other daughter, Ashley as she walked in from the garage door.

"Hi girls," She added turning her attention back to the eggs cooking on the stove top. "Are you all excited to finally be going on vacation?" Anne asked, a large grin spread across her face.

"Yeah finally I can get away for a while." Amy sat down next to her sister at the table.

"Amy when did Ricky say he would be over, we have to load up the cars?"

"He said he'd be over by eight." She replied taking a sip from her coffee.

"Well Ricky is taking his car so do you and John mind riding with him?" Anne stated more then asked.

"I guess it's alright since he already has a car seat installed. I should go get ready. Not less then two minutes after she left the kitchen Ricky walked in the front door.

"Amy's getting dressed and John's in his room." Ashley spoke to him in a monotone voice from the living room. "Oh yeah, and she and John are riding with you in your car." She yelled to him as he went into the hallway.

"Oh boy," Ricky muttered to himself as he made his way back towards John's room. "This should be interesting."

John was awake in his crib watching the dinosaurs on the mobile go around in circles when Ricky interrupted him. "Hey buddy are you excited to go to the beach for the first time?"

"Dada.." John's face lit up as his father picked him up out of his crib.

"Yeah that's right, dada's here. I love you John."

"You are 'REALLY' good with him you know." Amy laughed as she leaned against John's door from the hall. Ricky turned around to see Amy in a short yellow sun-dress, about knee length. She was smiling and he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"So how long does it take to get there?" Ricky questioned letting out a blunt laugh.

"So you heard that I'm riding with you." They exited the nursery and headed outside where her parents where packing up their car. "Don't worry I won't be so ugly, I'm actually happy to be going away. Who knows you might even like it." Ricky smugly murmured to himself, won't that be a sight for sore-eyes.

"Wanna give me a hand Ricky?" George asked from behind the black SUV their parents shared. "Those two bags are Amy and John's, you can load them in your car." He said pointing towards the bags leaning up against the front wheel. Ricky handed John over to Amy who went back inside.

Amy went through the house to get John's toys to take in the car so he wouldn't get cranky or bored. She had hoped that he would sleep most of the way there since it was only a five hour drive.

"Mom, Ashley. Come on, dad is putting the last few things in the car!" Amy yelled from the front door. After returning outside Amy strapped John in his car seat and set his toys in the back set.

"We'll stop in about two hours to eat, if anyone has to go to the bathroom just let us know ok." Anne said before making sure Robbie was buckled in and then getting in the passenger side. Amy and Ashley loaded in the cars and waited for George and Ricky.

"Ricky," George started to get his attention. "Be careful my daughter and grandson are in there."

"I will," Ricky replied seriously. "He's my son if you haven't forgotten."

"Ok well let's go then."

Ricky slowly backed out of the driveway following George and made his way onto the highway without either of them saying a word. Amy kept looking back at John who was content by himself for the moment. Just then Ricky's cell phone rang in his pocket. He already had Amy's eyes glaring at him and decided answering couldn't cause anymore harm.

"Hello."

"What are you doing tonight?" He heard the seductive voice of Adrian say on the other line.

"I told you I'm out of town with John." He said switching hands and leaning against the window. He could feel Amy's eyes still locked on him.

"Oh yeah." She replied disappointed and upset. "With Amy." Then hung up. Ricky set his phone down and looked in the rearview mirror at John.

"How's my little man John." He stated. Amy looked back to see John chewing on his blanket.

"No baby, don't chew on that." She said reaching back and attempting to grab it. She turned back around and cleared her throat.

"Was that Adrian?" Amy asked looking over at Ricky who was focused on the road.

"Yeah." He said shifting into the fast lane to pass another car. Amy smirked and laid her head against the window. Ricky looked over at her, she had closed her eyes and the sun shining in through the windshield gleamed off her straightened hair.

"DADDY!" John yelled as Ricky went over the white line and onto the shoulder. He quickly corrected himself and looked back at John smiling.


	4. What Is It

**Dear Readers**, Thank you for reading and all the reviews I've gotten. Here's another chapter while I'm at home sick. I found out that I have an upper respiratory infection and stuck at home for 7-10 days so I figure, what the heck I might as well write. So I hope you like it please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no aspect part of the Secret Life making or production.

**Parent's Paradise**

By **Secretlifeaddicted44** in association with **BetweenTheTreesXx**

**Chapter 4**

**What Is It**

Two hours later George pulled off the highway and stopped at a McDonald's. After Ricky parked the car he leaned over and gently shook Amy's shoulder, she fell asleep and had slept all the way here. John only started crying once but Ricky talking to him had calmed him down.

"Amy…..Amy," Ricky called to her attempting to wake her up. She murmured a little something in her sleep and turned her head. "Amy we stopped to eat." She opened her eyes and ran a hand through her hair trying to stretch.

"Is John asleep?" She questioned straightening the way she was sitting and fixing her hair. Ricky laughed and opened the door to get out of the car. He went around the back to get John out of his car seat.

"Hey buddy, are you hungry?" Ricky asked picking John up and shutting the door. Amy meet him inside of McDonald's after getting out and slamming her door, looking back twice to make sure Ricky had John. Believe it or not she actually is less protective with John now.

"Alright come on John, time to get changed." Amy said reaching for the 7-month old baby boy clinging to Ricky's neck. She walked back to the restroom, diaper bag in tow.

Ricky sat down next to Ashley at a booth in the back of the restaurant. Ashley looked up at him in response, "So what happened back there?"

"What are you talking about?" Ricky replied dumbfounded.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said repositioning the salt and pepper shakers on the table. "When you swerved off the road. I was probably the only one who saw it but it doesn't mean nothing happened. So what happened?" She looked up at him with forceful eyes.

"Nothing," He said jokingly while Ashley just stared disapprovingly. "The sun was in my eyes, that's all." Ricky responded and looked away. Ashley followed his gaze to a family probably in there early 20's. A man was reading the newspaper, and a women was tending to a little boy about four years old. "Do you ever think about the future?" Ricky paused turning to look back at her. "I did when I was your age." He answered his own question before she could.

They were interrupted when George and Anne returned with trays full of food. Shortly after Amy came out of the restroom with John and everyone sat down to eat.

After cleaning up their mess they left to go on to Montego Bay.

"I'm so ready for this vacation." Amy said as she exhaled after putting John in his car seat and getting in her self.

"Why are you so frustrated with your life, I thought you loved being John's mom?" Ricky asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I am, I love being his mom, but you don't think I wanted to be a mom at fifteen do you."

"No but I did think you had gotten over the fact that YOU ARE A MOM AT FIFTEEN." Amy pursed her lips at his disturbing statement. She didn't say anything so he continued. "You can at least enjoy your time with him, he won't stay this age for long. And being a little nicer might also make him happier too." He jokingly laughed and looked over at her smiling. She mocked his facial expression and leaned in closer to him. Now she could smell the cologne he was wearing.

"Well I know your secret." Amy remarked and pulled away from him.

"And what would that be?" He asked watching her shift positions.

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out." She smirked in his direction.

"When did you start smirking?" Ricky questioned her.

"I guess I picked it up from you, just something else you'll have to figure out."

The rest of the way there time seemed to drag on. They had stopped only once to go to the restroom and stretch out there legs before arriving in Montego Bay. When they pulled off the highway Amy could tell they were close. She rolled down the window to better smell the salty air. Occasionally there would be a gap through all the traffic and hotels where you could see the ocean. Each time either Amy or Ricky would say, "There's the ocean John!"

They pulled into the entrance of a resort where they would rent there own townhouse for two weeks. George gave Ricky a key to go find where it was while they stayed behind to sign in and pay all the dues. They passed by at least twenty town homes that all looked the same.

"Can this place get anymore cookie-cutter?" He said sighing. Amy was to busy focused on finding it to pay any attention to what Ricky just said.

"There it is!" She exclaimed, pointing to a two-story corner end townhouse unit. Ricky parked the car and got out following Amy who had already gotten John out of the back and was waiting at the front door.

Ricky fumbled in his pockets looking for the key. Finally finding it he unlocked the door and pushed it open for Amy to go inside.

"It's nice." Amy remarked walking inside.

"It should be it's costing me a fortune." George responded kissing Amy's forehead.

"I'm glad you like it honey, did you and Ricky get here ok?" Anne asked concerned.

"Yeah mom fine." Amy said. Ricky was leaning against the wall hands shoved in his pockets.

"You, Ricky, and John can sleep in the back room." Anne stated handing Robbie to Ashley. "George, Ashley, Robbie, and I are going to be upstairs. Take your bags and get unpacked."

Ricky went outside and grabbed her and John's bags. Amy got the diaper bag. They went back inside and Amy in front of Ricky and looked behind at Ricky before opening there door. Amy's jaw dropped and she threw the diaper bag on the floor.

"No way." Amy pronounced shocked.

"What?" Ricky stepped forward and also dropped the bags on he floor, jaw dropping in disbelief.


	5. Singles

**Dear Readers**, Thank you for reading and all the reviews I've gotten. Thanks for commenting some of you are right. But I found out that I have an upper respiratory infection and stuck at home for 7-10 days so I figure, what the heck I might as well write. So I hope you like it please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no aspect part of the Secret Life making or production.

**Parent's Paradise**

By **Secretlifeaddicted44** in association with **BetweenTheTreesXx**

**Chapter 5**

**Singles**

"MOM!" Amy yelled storming out to the living room where her mother was setting up Robbie and John's playpen. "Mom! Have you seen our room!?" Amy screamed at her mother.

"Amy calm down it's not that big of a deal." Ricky said coming from behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!?" Amy replied, shrugging her shoulder, although Ricky didn't let go. "Mom I can not share a bed with Ricky!" She was completely heated.

"And why not?" Anne asked standing up after setting Robbie with his toys.

"Because we have a baby!" Amy responded motioning to the boy on her hip.

"Yes and that's the reason I think that you can share a bed." Her mother laid a hand on her arm. "It's not like your sleeping together, thank God." She mumbled under her breath.

"Amy if it's that big of a deal I'll sleep on the couch." Ricky mentioned, moving his hand down and rubbing her back.

"Does dad know about this?" Amy questioned still pouting.

"Yes," Anne said. "Amy it is fine now go unpack." Ricky turned around and headed to their room while Amy stood there in remission.

Amy walked back in their room and set John on the bed. The queen size bed faced a large sliding glass door that had a view of the beach. There are two dressers in the room and it has it's own full bath. This must have been the master suite, Amy thought. Why would they have given it to us? It was about five O'clock and the sun was hovering over the horizon casting a glow across the water.

"Your sleeping on the couch." Amy grunted picking up her suitcase. Ricky didn't say anything at first and kept unpacking. He picked up John and walked over to the window, looking out at the water and pointing to show John.

"See how beautiful it is John." Ricky whispered to his son loudly. Amy looked up in relief. "Are you hungry Amy? I'm going to take John with me to get food for everyone, do you want me to bring you back anything." Ricky asked turning around to face her.

"No thank you." She responded.

* * *

Amy stood on the back deck looking out across the water. It was past seven now and the sun had already set behind bellowing clouds. Amy had come out her to be alone and think. She also wanted to call Ben privately. She took out her phone and hit speed dial. It rang three times before she heard Ben answer on the other line.

"Hi Amy." Ben greeted with his usual cheerful self.

"Hey Ben, how are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. Are you on vacation yet?"

"Yeah we just got here. It's beautiful here, I just wish you could be with me." She sighed.

"I know, how is John liking it?"

"Well I don't know right now," she paused. "He's with Ricky."

"Ricky's there." Ben sounded disappointed and shocked. "You didn't tell me he was going."

"I know, I'm sorry but I didn't think it mattered." Amy stated gloomy.

"Well it kind of does Amy I'm your boyfriend and your on vacation with Ricky."

"But we aren't doing anything wrong." Amy pleaded.

"……" There was silence at the other end. "Amy," Ben started. "I think we should take a break. At least until we both get back from vacation."

"Your breaking up with me?" Amy responded as tear fell down her check. Ben didn't reply and Amy decided to hang up.

More tears began to freely flow down her face as Amy stood frozen leaning against the deck railing. Time seemed to stop in it's place as she gazed out upon the still water. Why would he break up with me, she thought. Was is just because Ricky is here? She doesn't even like Ricky? Why would he think that they would do something? Why did everyone suspect that they were going to sleep together? She has a child. Except her mom, why did her mom feel so openly about it? Was it because she could tell Amy didn't have feelings for Ricky, or was it the exact opposite? And why did Ricky rub her back earlier? Was it just because she was upset? All of these questions were buzzing around in her head and she didn't have answers for any of them. She had to find out if nothing else she needed to do this for herself. The last people had just left the beach and as far as she could see down it there wasn't anyone out. It must be late, she thought.

"Amy, are you ok? You've been out here for two hours." Ricky said walking outside and shutting the sliding glass door behind him.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute." Amy said wiping her face of any tears still there. Ricky walked up beside her and looked past her shadowing figure. He stood there for a minute waiting for Amy to share anything without having to pry it out of her.

"Ben broke up with me." Amy cried after pulling away from the railing. Ricky wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight hug. She graciously accepted and held him closely too. She wept in his arms and continued crying.

"Come on, let's go on a walk." He said pulling away from her and guiding her down to the beach. They took of their shoes and left them on the beach.

"Why did he break up with you?" Ricky asked. They were walking about two feet apart, the waves were splashing against their feet.

"I don't know, he said we should take a break until we get back from vacation." Amy replied. They were both quiet for a while.

"Are you ok?" Ricky asked, looking up at Amy. The moonlight shown off her skin and reflected off the water.

"Could be better," Amy laughed hesitantly and wiped her face. She looked up at Ricky and saw that he had been looking at her. They stopped walking and turned to face each other. "Ricky why are you always so nice to me?" Amy asked.

"I guess because you're my son's mother." He said smiling. Amy smiling in return and looked down at her feet.

"We should be getting back, it's late." Amy said looking up at him and turned back towards the rental.

Once back at the house they got their shoes and headed inside. "You know," Amy started before they got inside. "I think you've earned to sleep in the bed."


	6. Damned Emotions

**Dear Readers**, Thank you for reading and all the reviews I've gotten. Thanks for commenting some of you are right. We got snowed in yesterday with like 5 inches and school is canceled. I know it's in no comparison to some people that have gotten 2 feet of snow, but it is a lot for where I live. My cell phone broke and now I have no way of talking to anyone. I'm extremely bored and decided to write this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's been crazy with school starting and practice everyday. The only days I can write a story from now on is the weekends so please don't get to mad at me for the wait.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no aspect part of the Secret Life making or production.

**Parent's Paradise**

By **Secretlifeaddicted44** in association with **BetweenTheTreesXx**

**Chapter 6**

**Damned Emotions**

***AUTHORS NOTE*** In the show John was only a few months old when Ben was in Italy. But in my story let's pretend John is already 1 year and Robbie is almost a year old.

Amy woke up to silence. Thank God. She thought it has been so long I've forgotten what it was like to wake up to quiet. She rolled over and noticed the shallow dint covered by a bedspread where Ricky had slept last night. It wasn't to awkward actually sleeping in the same bed as each other. Even the night at band camp we didn't. So this was the first time she has spent the whole night sleeping in the same bed as Ricky. This is what it felt like to stay with him all night, it felt nice, she thought. Amy sat up and stretched thinking about the previous night. It was of course hard to fall asleep but at least she slept through the whole night and never woke up to John crying. Ricky must have already gotten him up and ready now that she looked over in her son's empty crib.

The smell of bacon and eggs illuminated into her bedroom, well their bedroom. It was so weird to grasp the concept that Ricky, the father of her son, their child, had really shared a bedroom together now. As she got up she carefully pulled back the covers not to make such a mess and made the bed. They had agreed to stay on opposite sides of the bed and he has very respectful of that. It wasn't long after He fell asleep that she rolled over and thought about their walk. Why was he looking at her like that? Was this new, or had he always seemed so… changed? Did anyone else know about this, Ashley always seemed like she was hiding something and she is very smart? Oh well, Amy thought trying to push those questions to the back of her head. These questions had been popping up a lot lately, making there appearance just in the nick of time that something different happened.

Escaping her thoughts, she walked out of the room and waved into the kitchen. There she found John sitting in his high chair eating, or shall I say making a mess of a jar of baby food. Her mom was sitting at the table with Robbie but Amy pretended not to notice. John looked up and saw his momma standing there.

"Momma," John excitedly called, smiling with green mush all over his face.

"Hey John, how's my little baby?" Amy said and couldn't help but smile as she picked him up out of his chair in an attempt to clean him up. She turned around to see Ashley walk in dragging her feet, obviously still in the process of waking up.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, leaning against the counter as she rubbed her eyes.

"I went outside for a walk," Amy mumbled, knowing Ashley was waiting for more. "I had to clear my head." Amy grabbed a wet rag and wiped off John's face and his high chair.

"And Ricky?" Ashley replied, eyeing the bacon and taking a piece.

Amy set John down and shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth before answering. "He came with me, just to talk about some things."

Ashley seemed to accept that answer at least for now anyways as she walked out of the room to go get changed. Amy finished feeding John and Took him into the bedroom to change his diaper and clothes. Amy set him on the bed and [picked out an outfit to wear before changing his diaper.

"Do you know where daddy is?" She asked him knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "What do you want to do today John? We can go anywhere you want." Ricky walked in the room just as she finished and heard her talking.

"I thought we might go to the beach today." He said, surprising Amy as she turned around to see him standing in the doorway with a pair of jeans on and no shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amy hesitantly stuttered quickly turning around so he wouldn't see her blush. Ricky smirked and walked into the room.

"Your fine, I just got out of the shower." He went over to his clothes and looked for a shirt to put on. While his back was turned Amy glanced at him and was captivated by his body. She remembered back to band camp and how he looked the same if not better now. She blushed again.

"Damn'it these emotions of mine." She murmured unaware that she said it instead of thinking it.

"What did you say?" He asked, pulling a shirt over his abs and back.

Oh thank God he didn't hear me. "Nothing." She responded. "So you think we should go to the beach."

"Yeah the three of us can go. It's John first time at the beach and I'd really like to spend a lot of time with him." He stated as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed facing Amy. He tussled John's hair a little before continuing. "I remember how much I loved the beach the first time I went as a kid, I stayed out all day and ended up getting severely sun burnt."

"Well we have to make sure John will be alright and he can't stay out to long." Amy set him in her lap after tickling his stomach causing him to giggle. "But we shouldn't go out until about four so the sun won't be as bad." She announced thinking about how the sun is worst between noon and three.

"Well then maybe Anne or Ashley can watch John for us till then so we can go out to eat." Ricky uttered staring into her eyes. Amy looked up and had mesmerized by the intensity of his deep brown eyes.

"Ok," was all she was capable of muttering.


End file.
